Heart on Sleeves
by Maria AlAmeen
Summary: When your people are in need of your sacrifices, how far are you willing to go to save them? When what you are entitled to has been forcefully taken from you, what will you do to get it back? This is the story of a Princess who puts the wellbeing of her people before her heart, and a Prince who learns that love is not an illusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart on Sleeves**

**Summary:** When your people are in need of your sacrifices, how far are you willing to go to save them? This is the story of a Princess who puts the wellbeing of her people before her heart, and a Prince who learns that love is not an illusion.

**Disclaimer: My original plot, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Thank you for clicking on my story and welcome to Heart on Sleeves. This story is set during the Medieval era. I hope you enjoy it!

**"Unfortunately, their attempts to make Isabella change her mind were futile."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Duty Before Heart<strong>

She took a deep breath as she fought to strengthen her resolve, trying to remind herself that this was the best possible choice for the betterment of her people. From her position at the head of the grand council meeting table, Isabella could clearly see the anguish in her father's eyes, sitting right across her at the other end of the table, making her question her decision for what must have been the tenth time in the past hour.

As she glanced around the table she found that every eye was fixed resolutely on her exquisite frame, as if their combined gazes could hold her back from leaving them. Mindful of their sorrowful stares, Isabella thought that it was time to be the princess she was meant to be and delicately cleared her throat, indicating her wish to speak.

"My dear court men, I wish you to understand that I have not made this decision on light grounds. Before presenting my choice I thought long and hard about what the future will hold for me should I choose to go ahead with this plan. Marrying the Prince of Forks will be the best course of action for our people. We…"

"But what about the best course of action for you my darling daughter? You expect to let me sacrifice your happiness this easily?" the King exclaimed in a sorrowful tone.

He paused for a few seconds, as if to draw confidence with his next words. "Surely there are other methods to consider. Our people have been persevering throughout this drought, and will continue to do so. We will survive this casualty."

"But at what expense father?" replied Isabella softly. She knew it would be hard for her father to let her go; after all, she and her brother were the only piece of her mother that he had left. The fact that she had all of her mother's features made her that much more dear to her father's heart. With her mother's fair skin, heart-shaped face, thin nose, dark brown tresses, prominent cheekbones and expressive chocolate brown eyes, Isabella was a vision to behold, a symbol of ethereal beauty in the Kingdom.

"We can ask for help from our allies, Bella" an anxious Jacob chimed in. Isabella looked at her younger brother with affection. Her beloved brother has grown up to be such a handsome young man. His eyes still held mischief and she wished she could preserve his innocence and shield him from the woes of the world. With his jet black hair, warm brown eyes, russet skin inherited from their father and princely features, Isabella knew the ladies of the court would soon start vying for his attentions. At the age of fourteen, their father started allowing Jacob to attend the court meetings in preparation of learning the fine dealings of the country's affairs and how to address these matters with a fair and adept hand. She wished her mother was alive to witness what a fine young man her brother was growing up to be.

_Queen Renee's death came as a shock to the whole of Phoenix, and what a treacherous day it was in the Kingdom's history. At the ages of eight and four, Isabella and Jacob were strolling in the garden with the loving Queen. They were heading towards the stables to feed the horses at the request of young Jacob when a sudden commotion halted their steps. Queen Renee stood frozen with horror as a group of men on black stallions, covered in black from head to toe, were making their way towards the three royals with raised swords. The four guards accompanying the Queen and her children quickly sprang to action, brandishing their own swords and standing in front of the royal family in a defensive stance. "Run, my Queen!" shouted one of the guards, without taking his eyes off the approaching enemy. Heart pounding and limbs finally unfreezing, Queen Renee hoisted Jacob up in one arm and with the other she pulled Isabella's hand and took off running towards the stables, the only place she could think of to hide. They had successfully reached the stables and the Queen wasted no time as she pushed her children to the furthest corner of an empty stall. She looked at them with a tearful smile and lovingly caressed their faces. "No matter what happens, always keep in mind that I will always love you. I will be in your hearts forever." With those parting words, she gave them tight hugs and kisses to their foreheads, and then began covering them with hay. "Mother, what is happening? Who are those people? Why are they attacking us?" cried Isabella fearfully, pulling on her mother's hands. The Queen tucked her daughter's arms around her son's trembling frame. His large brown eyes were swelling with tears as the events he had just witnessed seemed to render him silent. "Take care of your brother my heart. Look after him well, I am placing my trust in you. Stay here and do not make any sounds, and do not leave this place until you hear your father's voice. Can I entrust you to do that my sweet girl?" rushed out the Queen, trying to quell her own panic. Young Isabella nodded tearfully. "I love you mama," she whispered back, a foreboding feeling rising in her body. "I love you so much Isabella. You and your brother have brought me so much joy. Remind him of my love as he grows up. I am so proud of the both of you, and I know in my heart that you will grow up and lead this Kingdom to great heights. Tell your father that he will always be my sun, but that the eclipse shadows the sun sometimes. Can you remember that my love?" Isabella once again nodded, her little heart constricting due to the unknown. With a final glance at her beloved children, Queen Renee hurriedly continued covering them with the hay until they were completely hidden from any prying eyes. She then stood up from where she knelt, and with a regal air she strode out of the barn to face the vigilantes, glimpsing the bodies of her loyal guards on the ground before looking up to meet the eyes of the seemingly leader of the traitors heading towards her. When the King reached the place of scrimmage where he rushed to as soon as he was told of the attack, all that he found on the ground was his true love's torn, bloodied shawl and the locket he had gifted her with when he had first proclaimed his love for her. He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair, yelling with pain at the loss of his heart. He avoided the shawl and reached for the locket, wrapping the chain around his hand as he brought it to his lips. Suddenly, he gasped and began looking around fearfully. "Isabella! Jacob!" he whispered to himself. When he saw no signs of them in the garden he drew himself to full height and barked to the guards, "Find my children now!" King Charles aided in the search himself and when he finally found his children after calling out for them by the barn, he took them both in his arms and thanked the heavens that they were safe. As he looked down upon their scared innocent faces, he promised them and himself that he would find the perpetrators and exact revenge on the people who dared take his beloved wife, their beloved mother, and the Kingdom's beloved Queen. The days following the attack were filled with search excursions, but after a year without a trace of her body, the Queen was declared dead and the people of Phoenix officially mourned her. It was hard for King Charles to accept that she was gone, but he knew that he would honor his life partner's memory and take care of their children and Kingdom until the day he joined her._

Isabella shook herself from the memories of that fateful day. Her father stepped right into both parental roles despite his status as King; royalty do not usually have any kind of personal interaction with their children until they are old enough to be included in stately affairs. They were extremely close to one another, and having to leave her family behind was as hard for her as it must be for them.

She needed to tread cautiously. She knew her father to be a wise man, and felt confident that he would soon give in to her request, as it truly was the best course of action to help their people.

"The number of reports concerning children and the elderly dying is increasing day by day. We know not when this drought ends. The crops have all shriveled and died, and wells have been dry for some time now. The emergency storerooms have been severely depleted. I cannot continue to see my people suffer any longer father. I beseech you to not attempt to dissuade me any further from my decision. We must accept their condition. We cannot afford to turn down their offer for they are our only hope. Please father, I stand resolute in my decision to agreeing to the marriage, and I will not back down anytime soon," replied Isabella firmly, refusing to break her gaze from the King's eyes until he did so himself.

Isabella knew she was throwing herself into the unknown. The Prince of Forks was a mystery to their Kingdom. Even his name and age were unknown to them. She feared he would be an old and unfeeling brute, but she was determined to not let any of that fear show on her face.

The silent court suddenly broke into indignant clamors, pleading with their beloved princess to rethink her choice. Unfortunately, their attempts to make Isabella change her mind were futile.

In an act of utter hopelessness Sir William Black, one of her father's closest advisors, stepped forward and asked the Princess, "What of your fervent views on love? Your reputation as a romanticist precedes you Princess. The whole Kingdom has come to embrace your opinions on love. You preach people to marry for love yet here you are, willing to compromise your beliefs in the name of saving your Kingdom. We know not a single thing about this Prince!"

Princess Isabella blanched, clearly not expecting this confrontation. Sir William was right. For as long as she could remember, Isabella held onto the steadfast belief that one should marry out of love, certainly not out of a sense of duty. But this was Phoenix they were talking about, her beloved Kingdom. She wouldn't allow her people to suffer any longer if she had the power to change that.

The court seemed to hold their breaths as they awaited her answer. Even the King was focused intently on his daughter's face, wishing to see a slight flicker of hesitance in her eyes to put a stop to all this madness.

Isabella stood up regally with head held up high, and a steely determination crept up into her voice, "My Kingdom is worth it. My decision remains as it is. If I must sacrifice my ideals on marriage then so be it. My people come first. Please do not worry about me. All will be well."

The King stood up and walked towards his daughter. All members of court were now on their feet as well, respectful of their sovereigns.

With an act of fatherly affection which the court was used to, the King hugged his daughter fiercely and whispered a few choice words in her ears. He then took a step back, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her questioningly.

Isabella clutched her father's hands in hers and nodded in assurance. _Yes, Isabella of Phoenix was ready to accept her fate._

The King sighed resignedly, and keeping his emotions in check, turned to address the court men, "Let the scribe write to the Masen family immediately. Tell them that we have accepted their offer to see us through this drought, and that my daughter has agreed to marry their Prince in return."

He deliberated for a few seconds and then added, "May this be the right choice for all involved parties."

With those final words, the King turned on his heels and exited the room, the Princess and Prince soon following suit.

The court thereafter sprung into action, preparing the documents that would alter the course of their beloved Princess's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

I would appreciate your thoughts! Who do you think is this unknown prince? What do you think will happen? ;)

Next update will be in the following week.

See you on Instagram: HeartonsleevesFF


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time

**Heart on Sleeves**

**Summary:** When your people are in need of your sacrifices, how far are you willing to go to save them? This is the story of a Princess who puts the wellbeing of her people before her heart, and a Prince who learns that love is not an illusion.

**Disclaimer: My original plot, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Thank you for clicking on my story and welcome to Heart on Sleeves. This story is set during the Medieval era. I hope you enjoy it!

**Isabella nodded solemnly. "I fear the unknown Angela."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's Time<strong>

It was done. The envoy was dispatched as soon as the meeting had adjourned after the Princess's decision was made. A week later, he retuned with Forks' reply. King Charles took the sealed letter that was presented to him in his royal suite, and barked out a dismissal with a wave of his hands. With a trembling bow resulting from the ire in his King's voice, the herald left the suite and the King was left to his own devices.

The Phoenix sovereign walked to his study table and sat on the chair with a resounding thud, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He stared at the seal that was engraved with Forks' royal insignia. It depicted the heads of a lion and lioness, both curled around each other with crowns on their heads. The crest was silver, and the only other colors were that of the glittering emerald and ruby stones on the lion's golden crown. With a resigned sigh, King Charles broke the seal and slowly unrolled the parchment, as if trying to prolong the inevitable.

_King Charles,_

_The union of our Kingdoms will be advantageous to both parties, and both ends will reap the benefits. We await the arrival of Princess Isabella in a week's time, and as soon as she is wed to the Prince of Forks, we will send our ambassador to conduct a meeting with your council and make the necessary preparations to see you through your hard times, as was promised if the marriage proposal was to be agreed upon. However, please be advised that no one from the royal family is to accompany the Princess to Forks, and while she can have her handmaidens and guards with her during the trip, we would like to inform you that we will send them all back to you as soon as the Princess makes it safely to our palace grounds. The reasons will not be disclosed to you. If the Princess does not arrive to Forks' in a week's time, we will assume that you have changed your minds and our assistance to you will no longer be granted._

_King James_

King Charles gritted his teeth and scrunched up the letter in his hands. He tossed the scroll in the fireplace and paced across the room. He was regretting giving in to Isabella's decision more than ever now. He didn't trust King James, least of all with his daughter. He suspected foul play, and he learned to never ignore his instincts. He didn't know what it was, but King James was hiding something important. The lack of mentioning the Prince's name just added to his suspicion. Who was this Prince that his Isabella would soon be bound to? Alas, the Kingdom of Forks was closed off to all other Kingdoms; all attempts to send his spies there were futile at best. He feared this unknown Prince, and prayed nothing would befall his beloved daughter. But his hands were tied, for he knew the life of the monarchs were full of sacrifices. Unfortunately, he was embarking on the greatest sacrifice of all.

There was a gentle knock on his door. The King stopped his pacing and strode to open the doors himself, giving his object of recent musings an affectionate smile and taking her in his arms, trying to hide his misgivings.

"What did they say, father?" she asked softly.

"You are to leave as soon as possible, darling," was his desolate reply.

Isabella placed her hand on the side of her father's face. "Don't be sad. Everything will be okay, I can feel it. We will never cease communicating through letters and I will ensure that I come visit you soon."

"I don't trust King James, but I know now that I have no choice in the matter. Promise me that you'll be careful. If you change your mind, I'll put a stop to all of this immediately." He then shared the contents of the letter with her.

"My mind is set. Do no fret, mother will be watching over me. You once told me that the life of royalty is full of sacrifices. This is mine, and one I will proudly bear for my people. Besides," she teased, lightening the mood. "You'll no longer have someone interfering in court affairs and peeving the men with a woman's presence."

Her father let out a boisterous laugh. "I think they'll miss your presence there. As your mother used to say, men are lost without the wisdom of women."

As their laughter died down, King Charles murmured "I will miss you so, daughter of mine. You are the light of my life, you and Jacob. I will have to adjust to living without you, but remember that you will always be my sun."

Isabella grinned tearfully as he repeated the last words her mother had asked her to pass on to her father. _"I love you so much Isabella. You and your brother have brought me so much joy. Remind him of my love as he grows up. I am so proud of the both of you, and I know in my heart that you will grow up and lead this Kingdom to great heights. Tell your father that he will always be my sun."_

"I have to go pack my things now and be on my way to ensure that I reach in time. I will see you in a few hours by the palace gates father." With a peck on his cheek, she left the room before her emotions could get the better of her.

When she reached her wings, the guards opened her doors with a startled glance at her pained expression. As soon as she entered her rooms, she lost her composure and fell onto her bed, muffling her cries with the pillow. _It isn't fair, _she thought._ It just isn't fair. Why do I have to leave my loved ones behind? What am I going to be facing in Forks? Will he be good to me? Will the Prince be kind to me? What is he like? Please God, please don't let him be a tyrant. _

She felt gentle hands running through her hair and knew it belonged to that of her best friend Lady Angela. Her father was King Charles' most trusted advisor and friend, Sir William Black. Isabella and Angela were of the same age, and grew up together as sisters who bonded over the loss of their mothers after Angela's mother died while giving birth to her second child a year after the proclamation of Queen Renee's death. Unfortunately, both mother and child lost their lives, and it was a difficult time for Angela. They became each other's confidants and the best of friends. _Yet another loved one I will lose,_ thought Isabella with despair.

As if she could sense her despondency, Angela tugged on Isabella's hands until she rolled over and her face was relieved from the pillow.

"Do you remember when we were dared by Ben to climb the apple tree? Even though I was eager to impress him, I still didn't have the guts to climb it. You however, took on the challenge and managed to climb halfway through before you slipped and sprained your ankle. I think that that was the first time I ever saw the King angry, I thought he'd have poor Ben beheaded!" laughed out Angela, referring to a few summers ago when they were thirteen and had snuck out of the palace without the Princess's guards.

Isabella giggled along with her friend. "Well, it's a good thing father didn't do that! I can't imagine an Angela without a Ben anymore. How is that fine husband of yours nowadays? I haven't seen him for quite some time now. I hope he's not charming other girls to climb some apple trees for him," she teased, thankful for the lightened atmosphere. Ben was a few years older than the girls. With his handsome features, he was most often the topic of gossip between the palace walls. Unfortunately for all the females in and passing through the palace, Ben was smitten with Angela and only had eyes for her. As soon as she was of age, Ben asked Sir William for permission to court her, then for her hand in marriage last spring.

"He better not," chortled Angela. "He's just been busy with some state affairs, especially with you know…" she trailed off. Benjamin's father was part of the council elders. His wisdom was highly valued and he was preparing his son to take over his position in the royal council in the future. The drought Phoenix currently faced was one of the worst the Kingdom had ever seen, and the state advisers had their hands full with dealing with it.

Isabella nodded solemnly. "I fear the unknown Angela. I don't even know what my husband will be like. I have dreamed of true love like that of my parents for as long as I can remember. It's ironic isn't it, that I preach marrying for love yet I am marrying in the name of duty myself? I know I've been hiding it well, but the worry has kept me awake at night since the day I made my decision. However, in the depths of my heart I feel like this is the right thing to do."

"Bella, from the day we first met till today, I have always been in awe of this inner strength you possess. Your bravery and loyalty are wonderful things to behold. No matter what happens, always keep this fire in you alight. Do no let it die out. I will miss you, the whole Kingdom will miss you, but I have faith that we will see each other soon, and that everything will be well," urged her friend.

Angela's words seemed to snap Isabella out of her misery. She stood up and walked towards her window, looking down into the garden where she spent her childhood running around and playing. Her eyes fell upon the apple tree Angela spoke of. She straightened her back, lifted up her chin and with an air of graceful regality she said fiercely, "I can do this. I _will _do this. Whoever this Prince is, I will not allow him to hurt me and I will certainly not allow him into my heart. I am Isabella Marie Charles Swan of Phoenix, and woe be the day he mistreats me. I am the Princess and I will act accordingly."

She felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned around. "I will miss you Ange," she whispered. "Take care of yourself. Please keep an eye out for Jacob and my father. Write me every day." Her brown doe-eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief. "Tell that Ben of yours to watch out for young Jessica, last I heard she was planning their marriage!" she exclaimed gleefully. Angela groaned good-naturedly. Jessica was the daughter of the palace's head cook. She was ten years of age and was obsessed with her husband. In her childlike fantasy, Ben was her soulmate, hence the reason Jessica could barely tolerate Angela. She gave in and joined in Isabella's peals of laughter.

After giving Isabella a bone-crushing hug, Angela hopped up from her position on the bed and rang the bell to call for Isabella's ladies in waiting. "Pack up the Princess's belongings. Make sure she has everything she needs and ensure her carriage is ready in two hour's time. Draw her a warm bath now, the Princess needs some time to relax," she ordered swiftly.

Two hours later, the royal family and their close friends and associates were gathered by the palace's gate, where the Princess's carriage awaited. A group of fifty guards were going with the Princess to warrant her safety until they reached Forks. After bidding everyone goodbye, Isabella walked up to her father and brother where they stood a few feet away from the rest.

She ruffled her brother's hair affectionately. "I'll miss you Jake. Try not to give your guards the slip and go off riding your horse on your own. Also try not to sneak out of the palace at night. And for the love of all that's holy, please don't skip your lessons. You'll give poor Mr. Gerard an aneurysm." Jacob grinned cheekily, "It's fun Bella. Besides, you used to sneak out all the time without getting caught, I need to practice." Their father snorted. "With those gangly limbs and clumsy feet, you'll never be able to get past your guards."

Isabella giggled at their father's remark while Jacob's ears warmed. "It's just a phase brother. You're growing up so fast, soon enough you'll be towering over father." Jacob beamed at his sister and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. "I'll miss you Bella. Please visit us soon," he choked out into her shoulders. "I'll miss you more," she said fervently, squeezing him tightly to her. With a kiss to her cheeks, Jacob reluctantly let her go and allowed their father his turn to bid her farewell.

"May God watch over you my dear daughter. Take care of yourself and remember that the whole of Phoenix is behind you should you need anything. If I don't hear from you soon, I will rally all our soldiers and come for you my sweet girl." He then took out a pendant from a pouch he held and drew it over her head.

Isabella gasped with surprise. "Father!" she exclaimed. "I cannot wear this or take it from you. Mother's pendant belongs to you."

"I could not have passed it on to better hands Isabella. Take this piece of your mother so that you are always reminded of her love for you. I know that if she were alive today she would have been so proud of you. We all love you so very much, and the whole Kingdom is in your debt." With a kiss to her forehead, he stepped back and offered her his arm.

The onlookers watched with heavy hearts as King Charles walked the Princess to her carriage. "Are you ready my Princess?" he murmured without looking at her. "I am, my King," she answered just as quietly. He escorted her into the carriage, caressed her cheek, gave her a tender smile and stepped back to stand by his forlorn son, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The curtains were drawn and the Princess peeked out to give them a comforting smile. The carriage soon began rolling and the Princess leaned back to settle in for the long journey. _I can do this, _she told herself. She was always being told that she had the heart of a lion. It was time to embrace her role as Phoenix's savior. _Yes, I_ will_ do this,_ she thought with a satisfied smile, closing her eyes and thinking of a promising future for her people and Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

How did you like the chapter? Things will progress fast soon. I would appreciate your thoughts! Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing. :)

Next update will be in the following week.

See you on Instagram: HeartonsleevesFF

~ Maria


End file.
